<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reverie by quaffanddoff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257901">Reverie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaffanddoff/pseuds/quaffanddoff'>quaffanddoff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alliteration, M/M, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordplay, assonance, puns, verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaffanddoff/pseuds/quaffanddoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin reflects on a relationship he values too much to risk relinquishing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colin Mochrie/Ryan Stiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reverie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How to describe you? Wry ‘n stylish, always ready with a witty riposte: you’re a real riot, Ryan. Sometimes, when I watch you stealing every single scene like you were raised onstage, I’m simply stymied. The rest of us can only try and rise to rival you.</p><p>I like who I am when I’m with you. The risks I take when we’re riffing always pay off. Our raillery is rife with ridicule: I rib you and you rip me right back. But every roast is like a reward. We may take the mickey, but what they’re callin’ mockery is what we call camaraderie.</p><p>More than my coworker and colleague, you’re my co-conspirator, my confidante. We’ve been through tons of tough times, but when I cull them all in my colander, I’m left with only love. I reeled when I realized we've been laughing it up for over half our lives, giggling our way through these goofy games, getting into this terrific trouble together time after time.</p><p>Our mutual style is much more macho and muted than mushy, so I won’t tell you the thoughts that are typically on the tip of my tongue. I won’t reveal how you rile me up. I won't admit my admiration. I won’t say how I savor the scent of your cologne. And I won’t make my move, no matter how impassioned I feel imagining it.</p><p>What we have is too important to ruin, Ryan. I’d regret it if we went awry and I refuse to rue us. So instead, I’ll stay silent, keeping this secret safe and sound; not lying, just lying low. And once in a while, I’ll surrender myself to idle reverie, wistfully wondering what could be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>